Adventures Close to Home
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: Lizzie is the most popular girl at school and is also the love of Edwin Venturi's life. But theres one dilema: Liz can't date till Casey does. With the help of a friend, Edwin manages to get a guy for Casey: Derek. But has Ed managed to spin a tangled web
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures Close to Home **by the Raincoats

Don't take it personal  
I choose my own fate  
I follow love  
I follow hate.

Passion that shouts  
and red with anger  
I lost myself  
Through alleys of mysteries  
I went up and down  
like a demented train

Searching for something  
that makes makes hearts move  
I found myself.  
But my best possession  
walked in to the shade  
and threaten to drift away.

(Searching for something  
that makes makes hearts move  
left you behind as if I could  
possess by Quixote's dream  
went to fight dragons in the land of concrete.)

Rolling in pain  
discovered what hurts  
and tasted hell  
infatuated by madness  
I danced in flames  
and drunk in the depth of love

"Uh huh…yeah….no way! Did he really?" Lizzie nearly squealed threw the phone. "He's so hot! Are you sure he meant me?"

Casey sat on the couch beside her and rolled her eyes. She was engrossed in her book and didn't pay any mind to her younger sister yapping away on the phone about some guy who probably didn't even want a relationship, or rather, not an emotional one. They were all the same! Guys didn't think with their minds, they thought with another region of the male anatomy. Casey knew this well.

This is where our story begins…

Lizzie McDonald: The youngest McDonald sister in the house and also valued virgin treasure of her father George, and he intended to keep it that way. Liz was everything a sophomore girl hoped to be. She was cute, funny, rich, and popular. Girls lined up to be her friend and guys lined up to date her, or to sleep with her. She had it all and some, but there was one thing she didn't have: the permission of her father to date in high school. George had made it crystal clear that she could not date until her college years. Bummer for Liz, as she was now the eye candy of one of the hottest guys in the entire school.

Casey McDonald: Eldest McDonald sister in the house but also the "protector" of her youngest sister. Casey took on the role of mother to Liz after her mom left and has not gone back on her job of making sure no one touches Liz. Before she became the controlling and some would say "bitchy" McDonald girl she was Lizzie, only more so. There was not one guy who didn't want to date her; not even date her, they just wanted to say they were in her presence. Casey was the poster child of popularity and she embraced every minute of it…until she dated Andrew Reese. After that, she completely changed. She became a rebel, an outcast, a clique of her, herself, and Casey. She swore off all the high school parties no one dared miss, dances everyone went to, and boys girls would kill to date. She was a loner, and she was not looking for some guy like her sister was. She was independent, smart, and marched to the beat she wanted. Guys were just a thorn in her side.

Two sisters, completely opposite and one story as confusing as it can get. But let's start where we left off…with Lizzie McDonald.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lizzie...**

I have no idea what I was doing, or what I was thinking when I found out that Andrew Reese liked _me_! He was a senior yes, and sure the chance of my father letting me go out on a date with him was slim to none but I remained optimistic. Andrew was mature for his age, after all he was a male model, which took some maturity and prioritizing. I mean, looking hot _and _go to school? That takes major talent.

"Liz hey!" called my best friend Laura. "I take it you heard about the hottest guy in school having an interest in you?"

I smiled big and nodded "Yeees. I can't believe it? Should I go talk to him? Or should I just let him come to me?"

"You have to make him chase you or he will lose interest and move on. You have you restrain yourself and let him come to you."

I nodded at my friend's advice and turned to look at where I was walking. There he was, Andrew was staring right at me leaned against a locker and using his index finger to call me over. I walked over to him nonchalantly and gave him a flirty grin.

"Lizzie McDonald. You're looking hot today." he was so cool, so confident, and soooo cute! I was putty in his hands but I couldn't have him knowing that. "I was wondering if you're needing a ride home."

I wanted to shout and jump up and down. "YES YES YES!" but I remembered what Laura had told me about him chasing me. "I could use a ride." I kept my flirtting face on "Thanks"

He smiled a million dollar smile "My car is this way." he pointed me to his red convertible porche. "Hop in." he opened the door for me and I got in. A true gentleman, that's what Andrew was. I don't think I could find a more perfect guy like this in high school, or anywhere for that matter.

He drove me home and when I walked out of the car he called for me. "Liz!"

I turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Can I call you sometime?"

I smiled "Hmm I think that's acceptable."

"Great" then he drove off with that gorgeous smile still on his gorgeous face.

I walked into the house and sighed like those love sick girls from the movies. I wasn't love sick, I was Andrew sick, like most girls at my school were...accept the one on the couch looking at me sternly. There she was, my bitch of a sister, looking like I had just done the stupidest thing on the planet.

"What do you want?" I asked walking up the stairs.

Casey gave me the bitch look she was good at "I can tell you what _he _wants."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Casey, you're just jealous. But your hostilities back in the box and leave me alone." I began to walk back up the stairs.

"Don't bother with that guy Liz, he's the definition of jerk. I doubt that male model head of his has a brain in it."

"Just shut up!" I shouted. "What Andrew and I do is none of your business!"

Another voice argued back with mine. "But it _is _mine." Dad was home.

"Daddy....what are you doing home so early?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking the questions." Oh crap, here it goes. "Who was that boy you were driving with?"

"Now," I walked back down the steps to face him. "don't get upset daddy, but he's a boy-"

"Who's a complete imbecile" Casey interrupted.

I was mad now and I began to shout. "AND I THINK HE MIGHT ASK ME-"

"Stop!" my dad interrupted. "I already know what he's going to ask you and the answer is no! What are the rules of this house? Number 1: no dating till you graduate. Number 2: NO DATING TILL YOU GRADUATE!"

I flopped down on the couch and folded my arms pouting. "This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" my dad said.

"I'm the only one in my school who isn't dating!"

"Oh no you're not, your sisters' not."

Casey half laughed to herself. "I don't plan to"

"And why is that sweetheart?"

"HA! Have you seen the cretins at our school?"

Casey was making this so hard for me. If she weren't my sister and someone else's problem and I was an only child my dad would have already caved to my request of dating Andrew. "Where did you come from? Planet loser?"

"As opposed to planet 'Andrew Reese is a god!'"

I could see my dad formulating a new rule in his mind. "Ok! New rule! You can date..." I smiled a gargantuous smile but it faded when he added "...when she does." and he pointed to my sister.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. My dad turned to walk away. "She's a mutant! What is she never dates?" I asked in a panic

"Then you'll never date." then he was off.

I looked to my sister and wanted to rip her hair out. "Can't you find some retarded loser to take you to a movie or something? Just be normal!"

Casey shrugged, got up, and was walking up the stairs. "I guess you will just have to miss out on that bag of meat Andrew."

I rolled my eyes. "You suck!"

Casey mocked me "You suck!"

This was not the best rule my dad had come up with. Now all hopes of going out with Andrew were in the toliet. I would die alone...


	3. Chapter 3

**Casey...**

English. My favorite subject but also my least. I love reading, writing, or anything that has to do with literature. But what I'm not fond of is the close minded teachers at my school. The teachers who only want to teach the works of men. Men dominated the world then and now they are trying to keep the rising opposite sex beneath them. Shakespeare is known by everyone, but what about the just as good, if not better, female writers? Charlotte Bronte, Emily Dickenson, Jane Austin, Maya Angelou are only a few. This school wants to keep the women in their place, but_ I'm _nobodies fool.

"Ok class, today we will be discussing Ernest Hemingway-"

"Hemingway?" I interrupted? "He was a drunk who didn't even know how to write a simple story. Why do we have to be subjected to singing his praises when he isn't even worthy to be considered a half price books author?"

"As opposed to a stuck up princess who never knows when to keep her mouth shut." responded a voice from behind.

I automatically knew who it was. "And I guess..." I turned to face Andrew "...being an asshole makes you think you're worth anyone's time."

"Alright that's enough!" said my english teacher. "Look Casey, thank you for your opinion but please keep your mouth shut."

"NO! This is completely archaic! Shutting the woman up so that the man can have his ego fed."

"Miss McDonald, please don't act like you know what discrimination is like when you are handed everything by your daddy. You drive a new car, you have..." he looked down at my ripped jeans and "The raincoats" concert tee "...or could have the latest fashions. You're a rich girl that is that."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Anything else?"

"Go to the office, I've had just about enough of you." he turned and walked back to his podium.

I shook my head and gave another eye roll then I was off to the office but not before I hit the back of Andrew's head with my backpack.

"Mr. Torrence did you see that?" he whined.

"Shut up" he replied simply.

The office knew me pretty well, in fact, I think I had a chair there with the words "Girl who speaks her mind" carved in. I never actually had to see the principal, he was always busy with the juvenile fire alarm pullers and the weed smokers. So, I usually had to go see the guidance councelor Miss Pruitt.

When I walked in she was in the middle of writing a steamy love story that she had been working on for the past two months. Every time I came to see her she was typing more about the hot love affair between Olivia Pruitt (coincidence?) and Javier Gonzalez. The rich heiress and the sexy pool boy. Safe to say, if this novel ever did get published it would be one of those books you see at gas stations or in the $1 bin at borders.

"With his strong hand, Javier slowly slipped off Olivia's silk nightgown and began to-"

I knocked on the door before I could hear anymore. "Ms. Pruitt?"

She looked up at me and closed the computar with a smile on her face like she was hiding something. "Ms. McDonald. I haven't seen you since...yesterday."

I sat down in the chair across from her and sighed. I crossed my arms and sat back to listen to whatever B.S she was going to try and shove on me.

"I think you and I both know you need to cease these shenanigan's and stop reeking havoc on your teachers."

I rolled my eyes "You make it sound like speaking my mind is some sort of heinous crime."

Ms. Pruitt chuckled like she thought I was just the most charming girl on the planet when in reality I knew she was getting annoyed of having to see me on a regular basis.

"Casey, I've heard the kids around school, and I know you have a reputation of being...oh what's the word...?"

"Tempestuous....?"

"Frigid bitch was the phrase used most often. You might want to work on that. Ok?"

I half laughed and picked up my bag to leave. "As always, thank you for your amazing guidance." I added sarcastically.

She shot me a glance and I was out the door but not before a short lanky kid ran into me.

"Sorry" he said nervously. "It's my first day here."

I looked at him then walked away. I wasn't in the mood to hear anyone's sob story, I'm nobodies shoulder to cry on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edwin...**

It was bad enough I had to come to this school. Everyone here seemed to be frigid and unwelcoming, or I was just paranoid. I think it was the first one. I wish I could say I missed my old school, but I wasn't even there long enough to miss it. My mom and I moved around a lot with my sister Marti but now she was determined to stay here and make this our new home.

I went to meet with my counselor who was a woman that looked to be a cat lady and the only action she got was reading those steamy romance novels.

"Mr. Venturi, how nice of you to stop by. Please come in and have a seat."

I walked in after having been bumped into by an angry girl who had stormed out of there with lightening speed. I apologized but she still looked like she wanted to bite my head off.

I sat down in the chair across from my counselor and smiled politely. "Thank you for seeing me."

She forced a smile "Sure, no problem. Now..." she looked down at my file "Edwin Venturi. It says here you have attended four schools in two years. Your parents in the army?"

"No, actually my mom is a-"

"That's enough" she interruped with a cheery smile. "Here's your schedule, map, and..." she handed me a stack of papers "other stuff" she added handing me a bigger stack of papers. "And if you ever need me just stop by ok?" she was slowly nudging me out the door.

"Um..Ok." I tried to balance the huge mountain of papers in my arms.

"Try not to need me, ok?" then she slammed the door behind me.

I turned to walk away but again, I ran into someone. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry!"

"No problem" said the guy I ran into. He helped pick up my now scattered papers. "Are you Edwin Venturi?" he asked

"Yeah..."

"Oh!" he held out his hand "I'm Teddy, I'm your official welcome wagon. I'm here to give you a tour and show you the ropes."

This kid was a bit off, but I figured it's better than being alone in a new school filled with a bunch of rich snobs and bitchy girls. "Ok, well thank you."

"No problem. Well, let's get going." he got up and began walking without picking up the papers like he intended leaving me to pick them up.

"Over there, those are the jocks." Teddy said pointing to a group of steroid pumped bafoons crushing coke cans with their heads. "There are the theatre and drama students." he pointed to a group of berret wearing people who had their noses buried in a script or a work of Shakespeare. "And there are the future CEOs and business professionals." he pointed to a table of guys all wearing suits and talking on cell phones or typing on laptops. "Hey fellas." he said waving to them.

"Shut it Gabe." said a guy to another guy who had his laptop open but shut it when Teddy and I walked by.

"Last week I was there god."

"What happened?" I asked

He shrugged "Hostile take over by Gabe McNulty. But I will have my revenge..."

I shook my head and couldn't help but laugh. When I turned the corner with Gabe I saw her. She was beautiful, sweet smile, perfect eyes, and the silkiest hair I had ever seen. She was not a student, she was an angel.

"What group is she in?" I asked.

Teddy looked "The don't even think about it group."

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was like nothing I had ever seen. "Why not?" I asked

"She's not your type."

"Not my type? She's sweet, and pure, and real."

Teddy rolled his eyes "You never met her before. Right now you're in the trap she has set with that mini skirt and blouse. She's wearing that to send the statement to guys like us" he pointed to me and him "that we can never touch her."

"How can you say that? She's-"

"Vapid, shallow, a snob..."

I was mad now "You're wrong about her!"

Teddy laughed "Ok you want to take a shot? Be my guest! She's actually looking for a new spanish teacher."

"Seriously?! That's perfect!"

"You speak spanish?"

I shook my head then turned back to look at her. "No but I'll learn."

"It would help if you started off learning her name. It's Lizzie McDonald."

"Lizzie McDonald...." I said being sucked back into her trance again. "She's perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lizzie....**

I couldn't stop thinking about Andrew. He was everywhere! He practically lived in my thoughts, which was probably why I was failing spanish. But luckily, my dad gave me money to find a tutor which should help some. I went into the library in haste because the faster we got through this, the faster I could leave to shop for a new pair of shoes. I sat down at the table where a boy was sitting, I knew it was my tutor because we were the only ones in the library.

"Can we make this quick?" I asked not beating around the bush.

"Uh, yeah, uh, sure." he said looking a bit shaky.

He seemed nervous for some reason. "I'm Lizzie." I started off.

"Edwin he said shaking my hand. So, let's get started."

"Ugh, learning a language that uses to many rolly tongue r's and sounds like a watered down version of italian! Yay!" I said sarcastically

"Well there are other ways to learn the language that are less...boring."

I jumped on the opportunity to avoid conjugating verbs "Really how?"

"Eating mexican food. Maybe we could go and eat some...together?"

He was shaking again. "You're asking me out? That's so cute! What was your name again?"

"Edwin..."

I smiled "Well you see Evan-"

"Edwin" he corrected

"There's a problem...my dad said I could date when my sister does."

"How is that a problem?"

I laughed at this question. How was it NOT a problem? I could so tell he was new. "You've never met my sister have you?" He shook his head. "My sister, is a new breed of loser."

"Why is that?"

I shrugged "Unsolved mystery! She used to be really popular then, I don't know, she got sick of it. But bottom line is she's shunned herself from friends, parties, and ultimatly boys."

Edwin looked at me "Well what if I found someone who was interested in dating a... complex woman?"

"You think you can find someone THAT extreme? You would do that for me?" I took his hand and smiled.

"Hell yes!" he blurted then he cleared his throat and found his cool. "Or, I can look into it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Edwin...**

Teddy was laughing his head off. "Are you kidding me? You HAVE to be joking! Do you know who Casey McDonald is?"

"Apparently she's a bit difficult..."

"Difficult?" Teddy giggled then turned to look at some kid who was sitting at the lunch table next to us. "Evan? Can I ask you a question?"

"Ok..."

"Casey McDonald, would you be interested in going out with her?"

Suddenly Evan's eyes grew wide then a loud girlish shreak flew out of his mouth then he ran, far and fast. "See?" added Teddy.

"Ok but that's just one guy-"

"Give it up Venturi. No one will go out with her!"

I looked up and saw a guy sitting at a lunch table with two other guys. They all looked pretty intimidating, like they served time at some point in their lives, but this guy stood out from the rest. He didn't have tattoo, piercings, or a weird haircut, but somehow he looked more intimidating then the others.

"Hey what about him?" I said pointing to him.

Teddy turned and looked at the guy who was staring right at us. "No, no don't even look at him."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

Teddy looked scared. "That's Derek. He's the one guy you don't want to meet in a dark alley let me tell ya..."

"He's perfect! He seems like he could handle dating a girl like Casey."

"He sold his soul to the devil in eighth grade. He killed his father and buried the body so the cops couldn't find it and convict him. Last year, he served time for cutting a man's ear off. He's bad news."

I smiled and looked at Derek. "He's perfect for her."

"Even if that's true, how are you going to get him to go out with her?"

Damn. A dilemma, but I thought of a solution. "We can pay him!"

"Do you have any money?"

Another dilemma. "No"

Teddy thought then finally came up with something. "We need a backer, or a 'sponsor.'"

"What?"

"Someone stupid, with a lot of money." he looked around and found the solution to our problem. "There he is" and he pointed to Andrew Reese.

"Will he agree to do it?"

Teddy shrugged "All you have to do is tell him what he wants to hear." Teddy and I got up and went to talk to Andrew. "Andrew my good man!" Teddy sat down beside Andrew and acted like he and Andrew were the best of friends.

"Are you lost?" Andrew asked him.

"No, but I have a business proposition I think you might be interested in..."

Andrew folded his arm and sat back "What do you want?"

"You like Lizzie McDonald right? But she can't date you because of this rule her dad laid down saying she can't date till Casey does..."

"Get to the point already!"

Teddy subtly pointed to Derek. "So all you have to do is pay him to go out with Casey and Lizzie is all yours."

I didn't like the idea of Lizzie being "all Andrew's" but I kept my mouth shut and let Teddy work,

"Him?!" Andrew asked in disbelief. "I heard he ate a duck"

"Everything but the beak and feet." Teddy corrected.

Andrew sat back and thought about this "business offer" Teddy had given him. "It's a deal." he smiled devilishly.

"Great! Nice doing business with you Andrew" he held out his hand for Andrew to shake.

"Leave" Andrew demanded.

"Yeah ok, come on Edwin." He got up and dragged me away with him. The deal was done, and soon Casey was going to be swept off her feet by Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Casey...**

Soccer practice. I'm not a huge fan of the sport. I don't have David Beckham posters all over my wall and Mia Hamm isn't my idol, I only play soccer because the guidence counselor said I need a good "outlet" or, in other words, a hobby to release stress.

"Good kick Casey!" said Coach Platt.

I was good at soccer, and it kept me fit but as soon as I graduate I'm kicking soccer to the curb. I ran to the other side of the field after the ball where another girl was about to score a goal. I was gaining on her until I finally got there and knocked her down and stole the ball.

The whistle blew. Practice over. "Ok girls, be here tomorrow!" Platt reminded us.

I made my way over to my gym bag where a guy was standing, looking as if he was waiting for me.

"Hey there girly." he said with a charming but sketchy smile. "How are you?"

I took a sip of my water and looked at him. "I'm sweating like a pig and yourself?"

He chuckled and kept that crooked smile. "Now there's a way to get a guy's attention."

I rolled my eyes. This one was another smug son of a gun like the rest. "My mission in life." I started walking away expecting him to back off, but he didn't.

"Pick you up on Friday then." he said more as a statement than as a question.

I laughed "Uh huh Friday sure!"

He picked up on my evident sarcasm. "Well, you know, I could show you places you never saw."

I laughed again at his attempts to be "cool." He _was _cute, really cute, I would give him that. And that smile did grab my attention, but there was something about him I didn't trust, something I didn't like.

"Do you even know my name screw boy?"

He proceeded to walk with me still not backing down. "Well we can get to know each other. I'm Derek." he held out his hand for me to shake it.

I rolled my eyes again and continued walking, I was already tired from soccer and I didn't need to get hit on by Mr. Great Smile. "And I'm not interested." then I walked off and he didn't follow. I think I had gotten rid of him. Good. Guys are all the same, especially in high school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Derek...**

I don't really know how I fell into this. One day I was just skipping P.E like I normally do then the next I'm hitting on some ice queen for 75 bucks. This was stupid, no, beyond stupid! All I knew was that this "Casey" girl had a younger sister named Lizzie who couldn't date until her sister did. Then in comes pretty boy Andrew offering to pay me to take out Casey. Problem is, Casey is frigid. Talking to her for only a few minutes infurated me! How could someone so... beautiful be such a bitch? Casey knew how, which was going to make this difficult, especially when I knew nothing about her.

I need a beer after all this mess, so I headed down to a small bar close to my house. It's typically a time where I can be alone and not have to worry about crap like this. But I didn't get to do that today...

"Derek?" asked a meek little voice from behind me. I turned and looked at two guys who were looking at me with fear in their eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked obviously annoyed by them.

"Well...I'm, I'm Teddy and this is my friend Edwin..." the nerdier looking one stammered. "...and, uh..."

"We know what you're doing, with Casey McDonald" interrupted the skinnier one. "And we want in."

I chuckled "Look, I'm only doing this for the money, Andrew can do what he wants with the girl."

I could see Edwin didn't like that. "Listen Derek, the thing is, Edwin and I set this whole thing up so that _he" _Teddy pointed at Edwin "can get the girl. Andrew is just a pawn."

I looked at them. Wondering why on earth this chick was on the top of every guy's list? She was pretty, but not enough to sit and drool over. But whatever, if I was getting paid to take out some girl fine.

"So you two are going to help me tame the wild beast?" I asked

"Absolutly, we'll do some research, we'll find out what she likes." said Teddy "We're your guys!" he put his arm around Edwin and pulled him in.

"And he means that in a strickly, non prison kind of way." Edwin was afraid of me, I could tell, most people were afraid of me. Good.

I gulped down the rest of my beer and looked at them "I'll think about it."

"There's a party Friday, it's the perfect opportunity."

"Perfect opportunity for what?" I asked

"For you to take out Casey."

I rolled my eyes "I don't think Casey is the kind of girl to go to parties."

"She might if she had the perfect date." he nudged my shoulder and I looked at him. He seemed to shy away after that. "Like I said, I'll think about it."

Teddy nodded his head "Nice talking to you Derek."

I lit a cigarrette and puffed smoke in his face. "Uh huh." then I turned to play a game of pool, trying to get back in my carefree zone I had been in earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lizzie...**

I hung out with Edwin after school. He and I needed to talk Casey and how he was going to turn Derek into her perfect guy.

"You know there's a party Friday." he began

"YES! AND I REALLY REALLY WANT TO GO!" I shouted. Andrew had asked me saying "I'm not going to bother if you won't be there." He was so sexy, it was unbearable. But I knew me going was not going to happen. "You know I can't go unless Casey goes."

"Which is why I could use some help." he said. "What kind of stuff is she into? Like her biggest turn on's in a guy? I mean, she's not...?"

"A lesbian?" I finished his sentance laughing a bit. "No, I found a picture of Jared Leto in her drawer once so I'm pretty sure she's not harboring same sex tendencies."

"But that's the guys she likes right? Like "pretty" guys?"

I looked at him confused. "You're asking me to get into the twisted mind of my sister? I don't think so..."

"Well, she's not going for my guy, so we need to go behind enemy lines here."

I knew what that meant and what I had to do: I had to get into the lair of Casey McDonald.

Edwin and I walked into Casey's room. It was dark, not a lot of color on the walls, but it's not like you can tell since there was a ton of band posters and paintings on the wall. I walked around and looked at the unmade bed.

"Hmmm ok well let's see what we can find."

I shuffled through the her underwear drawers while Edwin looked through her bookshelves. "I see she's a fan of Charlotte Bronte." he said holding a giant copy of Jane Erye in his hand.

"Ooo" I said as I pulled out a pair of underwear. "Black panties!"

"Ok...what does that tell us?"

Edwin's innocence was so sweet it made me smile. "She wants to have sex some day."

"She could just like the color."

I did chuckle this time. "You don't buy black laundrie if you don't want people to see them." I put the underwear back in her drawer and noticed a pair of concert tickets on her bedside table. "Here's some concert tickets." I handed them to Edwin so he could read them.

"So uh...can I see your room?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "No!" I blurted without thinking. "A girl's room is very private." Nice save Lizzie McDonald, nice save.

Edwin looked confused at that statement as he and I _were_ in Casey's room invading her privacy.

"You think that would be enough info for you?"

"Oh yes, I think this would be enough" and Edwin and I were out the door as fast as we could before the beast came home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Casey...**

I needed some new CD's, and I had the time so why not go and do some shopping? I picked up a few CD's and was walking to my car when I noticed a guy leaning against it.

"Nice stereo system." he looked in my car then looked up at me. "Hey Casey." Derek said smiling.

"Are you following me?"

He pointed to the shop across the street. "I was in the laundromat, I saw your car and thought I'd say hi."

"Hi" I started walking to my car and tried to open the door but he pushed it closed as he leaned on it. "Not a big talker are you?" he asked.

"Depends on the topic, my stereo system don't exactly 'whip me into a verbal frenzy'." I tried yet again to open the door but Derek intercepted with a question.

"You're not afraid of me are you?" he asked smiling.

"Afraid of you? Why would I be afraid of you?" I thought this question was stupid and I wanted to leave already! My frustration was at its peak.

"Well maybe you're not afraid of me but I'm sure you've thought about me naked huh?" he said smiling and winking. He was a little cute...No Casey! I told myself. Get out of there now!

"Am I that transparent? I want you, I need you. Oh baby, oh baby." I groaned rolling my eyes. He finally let me in the car and just as I was about to pull out Satan himself pulled up behind me. "Andrew" I groaned to myself. He saw I was about to leave but still stayed behind me and got out of the car. "What is this? Asshole day?" I was beyond frustration now. "Do you mind?!" I called out to him.

"Not at all." and he continued walking to the store.

The intensifying rage built up and all I could think to do was drive home...which is what I did. I put the car in reverse and slammed into Andrew's car as hard as I could since I knew my truck would be scratchless if it hit that tiny red convertible.

Andrew came out of the store looking like he was about to break down and cry while Derek laughed his head off. "You bitch!" Andrew yelled.

I turned around and looked at Andrew and his mangled car. "Whoops"

"Whoops?" my dad yelled at me after Andrew called and told him the story of how his car became a twisted hunk of metal.

I looked up at my dad from the book I was reading. He was burning red and looked like he was about to explode.

"My insurance does not cover PMS."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. "Well then tell them I had a seizure!"

He shook his head. "Casey, I'm doing my best right now not to lose it."

"And you're doing a fabulous job!" I added sarcastically. I looked across the room at the piano and saw a stack of mail. "Is that-?" I walked over the mail and shuffled through the letters where I found the one I was looking for. I ripped open a large envelope with the address from "Sarah Lawrence University". I pulled out a letter and read it as fast as I could, searching for the words I was craving to read. "I GOT IN!" I yelled.

"Into what?" my dad said messaging his temples trying to get rid of his throbbing headache.

"Sarah Lawrence!"

My dad stopped and looked at me with confused eyes. "Sarah Lawrence as in Bronxville, New York Sarah Lawrence?"

"Is there another?" I flopped on the couch and began reading the informational packet they sent me.

"Isn't that all the way in the United States?"

"Thus the basis of its appeal!" I said still reading the packet.

He was stunned "Didn't you decide to go to Queen's Law School like me? In Kingston? Much closer to home!" he said smiling.

"No, you decided." I said sternly.

"You're not going all the way to New York Casey, end of story."

I was simply baffled at that statement "Wait, so you're just going to tell me what I'm going to do with my future?"

"I'm your father, that's my right."

"So what I want doesn't matter?" I asked

He looked at me like I just told the funniest joke on the planet. "You're 18, you don't know what you want. And you won't know until you're 35, and by then, you'll be too old to use it!"

I stood up and faced him "I want to go to an east coast school. I want you to trust me to make my own decisions and stop trying to control my life, just because you can't control yours!"

My dad was mad. "You know what I want?" Suddenly his cell phone rang. "We'll continue this later."

"Can't wait!" I said sarcastically. I began to walk upstairs until I saw Lizzie storm up to me in anger. "Did you really just mame Andrew's car?!"

"Yup, looks like you're going to have to take the bus." I continued walking upstairs.

"Has the fact that you're completely psycho managed to escape your attention?!" she continued. I kept walking tuning out my sister's complaints about her chauffer getting what he deserved. "Daddy!" was the last thing I heard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Derek...**

I was in metal shop when Edwin and Teddy came in. They both looked happy and like they just found a hidden treasure. I for one thought it was creepy, and so did everyone else in the room.

"We have something for you..." Teddy said in a voice that resembled a child predator offering candy to some trick or treaters. He handed me a folder and a few CDs. "This is Casey McDonald, or what we could dig up of her." That sentence was also creepy.

I opened the folder and saw a list titled "Favorite Books and Authors" I skimmed through them. "Dave Eggers, Emily Dickenson, Edgar Allen Poe...."

"Deep isn't she?" asked Teddy.

"More like unstable." I added. "Both Emily Dickenson and Edgar Allen Poe were certifiable." I continued through the folder. "Favorite bands" was the next list. "The Moldy Peaches, the Raincoats..."

Her musical tastes and taste in literature was peculiar, but what I would have expected from an odd girl like this. Or, not odd...intimidating was the better word. Or hostile, which ever one worked.

"Oh, and there's this." Edwin said pulling out a slip of paper. "Likes: thai food, indie films, and any works of Charlotte Bronte." he handed me the list and the CDs he had. "These are her two favorite bands."

I looked at all of the info I had been given and came up with an analysis of Casey. "So I'm supposed to buy her some noodles, a book, and sit around listening to chicks who can't play an instrument?"

"Are you familiar with Club Skunk?" my stomach turned at the name of "Club Skunk". Teddy continued "Her favorite band is playing there tonight."

I shook my head. "I can't be seen at Club Skunk, ok? It's just..."

"But she'll be there." interrupted Edwin.

"Just let your ears take a beating for one night Derek." insisted Teddy.

I looked away and thought about the humiliation I would be facing if I went, then Edwin interrupted yet again.

"She has a pair of black underwear...if that helps."

I looked at both of them in confusion as they held that same pathetic smile smacked across their faces.

I thought about turning around, turning around and walking out of the club. No not walking, running. The room's estrogen level was higher than it needed to be as I was the only guy in there with the exception of the bartender. I could feel all eyes on me in disgust as every girl knew I was only there to hit on them. But they were wrong, I was there to hit on ONE of them. I looked towards the stage looking for Casey, and there she was dancing with one of her friends. She was smiling a bright smile and looked like she was having a good time. I had to say, she looked beautiful dancing there.

"I need agua" I heard her shout to her friend. She walked over to the bar where I was drinking my beer. I played it cool, like I didn't even know she'd be there. "Two waters" I heard her order.

She looked around, then her eyes fell on me and that charming smile was gone. She stormed over to me and stared. I looked up at her and grinned.

"If you're planning on asking me out again you might as well just-"

"Do you mind? You're kind of ruining this for me." I interrupted gulping down my beer. "You know, these guys aren't 'The Moldy Peaches' or 'Tiny Masters of Today', but they're not bad." I got up and started walking closer to the stage.

"You know who the Moldy Peaches are?"

"Yeah, don't you?" I asked. She looked a little baffled, and I could tell I was getting there. "I was watching you out there, I 've never seen you look so sexy!" I was shouting over the music, but when I shouted out "never seen you look so sexy!" the music stopped and everyone heard me and began to laugh including Casey. I laughed a little too, "There's a party Friday, come with me."

She looked at me with a little grin on her face. "You never give up do you?"

The music started back up and I had to shout again. "Was that a yes?"

"No" she said walking to her friend with the waters.

"Then was that a no?"

"No" she shouted back to me.

I smiled a big smile. "I'll see you at 9:30 then!" she waved bye to me briefly and walked back into the sea of estrogen. Finally! I had a date with Casey which meant another paycheck from the pretty boy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Casey...**

I walked downstairs where I saw Lizzie, her friend Lauren, and my dad in the living room. Before I made it to the bottom step, my dad bombared me with a question.

"Do you know about a party tonight?"

"No" I lied. I did remember about a party, and that I had a date but I was in no mood to go. Besides, my brief lapse of judgement when I said yes to Derek was not going to be followed by me actually _going _with him.

"People expect me to be there!" Lizzie shouted.

"Casey's not going, you're not going."

I slowly attempted to walk to the kitchen like I had planned, but was stopped by my whiney sister who shouted "Why can't you be normal?"

"Define normal" I said crossing my arms and awaiting a shallow answer.

"This party is normal!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. "Pleeeease." she had actually succumbed to begging. "Please Casey, please do this for me."

I couldn't stand it, she was like a hopeful puppy who wanted to go for a walk badly. Against my better judgement I said "Fine, I'll make an apperance."

Lizzie and Lauren looked at each other then proceeded to jump up and down and hug me while squeeling. I turned and began to walk to the coat rack to grab my jacket.

"It's starting." my dad said, shocked I had agreed to go to this party.

"It's just a party daddy."

He looked at me then at Lizzie. "I want you to where the belly."

Lauren's jaw droped and a loud shocked noise sounded from her lips. "Daddy no!" Lizzie argued.

"Not all night." my dad walked to the closet and pulled out a fake belly resembling a pregnant woman's belly and also weighing as much as a belly would if it consisted of an infant. "Just around the living room for a few minutes."

"You are so completely unbalanced!" she yelled to dad.

"If you have any thoughts of kissing or...well anything with a boy, I want you to think about wearing this under your halter." my dad zipped up the belly and walked away leaving Lizzie there to wear the stomach.

"We're going!" I said annoyed. I opened the door and there he was: Derek. "What are you doing here?"

Derek shrugged "I'm early."

"Whatever I'm driving." I said walking outside.

Derek looked in the house and saw Lizzie there wearing the giant impregnated stomach. "Who knocked up your sister?" he asked

I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the car so we could leave. I wanted to go in, and get out, parties were not what I considered fun. It was only an excuse for people to rub up on each other and drink beer. But I digress. Going with Derek was also not on my top priorities list, it was actually at the bottom with "wrestle with crocodiles" and "get hit by a truck filled with hot garbage juice." Yup, this was not a night I was looking forward to.


End file.
